


The Heart Of the Storm

by E_Regin



Category: fairytail - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Regin/pseuds/E_Regin
Summary: Walking into the heart of the storm is not something a sane person would usually do however this bombshell blonde has learned to pick herself up after all of the heart break and emptiness left after the disbandment of her former guild. Gaining new friends and knowledge along the way just how far will Lucy go in order to save sometone who can’t save themselves? Character growth. Lalu





	The Heart Of the Storm

Lucy was really starting to enjoy her work at Sorcers Weekly. Over time she has gotten so many opportunities to learn more about Fiore and the surrounding countries. Traveled all across the land and met so many new people. One of her favorite encounters was with a woman in Bosco by the name of Eden, she was a lovely lady who gave Lucy some great advice in following her path. Another she had met was a man by the name of Alexander that worked at the world library of Seven who shared as much knowledge he had about her magic with her. Although her physical appreance may not have changed much because in reality she still fucking loved her pastries and strawberry shakes, she had continued to focus on her magic expansion. Regularly she had her spirit family out and about in the world with her, both in order to continue to connect to them and enlarge her magical containers. After the crushing pain of losing Aquarius and her guild Lucy had found it hard to find her will to continue on. But however like everything else that had come to try and stop her, Lucy had bounced back after a while.

It may have taken Eden doing a magic reading for her in order for Lucy to pull her head out of her ass, which might she say was both gratifying and mortifying by how much Eden had learned about her in the hour meditation they shared. Even thinking back on that moment when their Magic’s entertwined caused shivers and goosebumps to spread along her skin. Both in a good way and in a bad way. Surprisingly it wasn’t all one sided either, as Eden delved into Lucy’s magic Lucy had seen a bit of Edens past. Lucy however kept this to herself as she could tell magic reading was a hard thing to do, and Eden had even said she didn’t do it often due to the intensity and bond that is easily created between the two mages.

Remembering her first encounter with the woman in Bosco brought both a smile and a grimace to her face in fast succession. Lucy had been probably half a year into her job as a journalist and it had been her first out of country adventure. She had stumbled her way into Bosco dressed modestly since she gained the new ink on her collar bones, she immediately stood out. In a country where pleasure is often shared with one another casually Lucy was not prepared at all. The music was lively, as she came to find out the summer festival was going on, and people were dancing along the streets. Large tents full of goods were opened all along the building and even mages were freely putting on magic shows all around. Nervous and still struggling with herself Lucy was quick to run into the nearest place that served booze to drown a couple of quick glasses. Hell half the time she was either buzzed or high anyways at that point in time. Let’s just say she somehow found a way to work while under the influence, she also picked up quite the nasty smoking habit when she got uncomfortable but we won’t touch on that for now. There was really no one to make her feel bad about her choices anyways, she had been holding her spirits back for a while right then.

Immediately the Boscan speciality spiced rum took effect, bussing in her blood and numbing her natural hesitance and reluctance. After another drink or so Lucy found herself back into the crowd of people this time much more free spirited and happy. Much more numb and forgetful in reality. Anyways even though she may not have been dancing around or shooting of magic like most others she was steady walking down the street enjoying everything going on around her. After a while she had made it to a large intersection where there were groups set up around of people doing different things.

When Lucy first set her eyes on Eden she was immediately entranced by her exotic beauty. Caramel complexion, thick long dark brown hair I a multitude of braids, curvy with a green genie outfit accented with gold body chains. Her eyes however completely enraptured her, sage slitted eyes rimmed in charcoal called to Lucy in a way nothing ever had before. The full molten golden lips pulled up in a slightly sultry smirk, and the unusual somewhat tribal tattoos that swirled up her arms was enticing. Music flooded her veins as she watched Eden dance around the very large, very intimidating spiked Havati serpent easily ten feet long. In that moment in time however nothing would stop Lucy from getting closer to that woman, not even the emerald green snake. Without even knowing it Lucy had entered Edens performance, and the crowd loved watching the unusually dressed blonde woman dance her way to the Boscan.

Lucy was not inexperienced with moving her hips however and easily fell into step with Eden. Hips swaying skin brushing, yet not fully contacting. They had yet to say anything to one another. Eden was only slightly taller than Lucy herself, and as they got closer she could smell her apples and cloves surrounded her. With her inhabitants lowered when the base dropped Lucy grabbed ahold of the goddess in front of her, only for Eden to smile and slip through her fingers. It was like a dancing game of cat in mouse for a moment before the mouse turned into a snake and was after the cat. Each time she was caught Lucy lost an article of clothing and before she knew it she was left in only her underwear and bra. That did not hinder their fun however, because soon after she was stripped damn near bare Eden swooped in and took her back to her place.

Walking through the front door and up the stairs through what Lucy assumed was Edens business she was amazed and intoxicated by the spiced incense in the air and blood thrumming music playing. There were amazing historical tapsitires hanging everywhere and lots of paintings, plants of every kind spilled along the walls and put across the floor and although she wished to explore to learn more about the crazy woman in front of her as they reached the obvious bedroom with candles lit everywhere and large rounded bed covered in fine silks on the floor she was swept into the woman embrace. Lucy dully notes the snake had slithered off somewhere.

“Golden goddess of my dreams, sweetie welcome to my garden. I will be your Eden.” Her husky yet feminine voice said as their gazes stayed locked.

Although the words spoken may have discourage or even made others nervous they just made Lucy even happier. To be complimented as a goddess and said to be one of dreams made her feel wanted and secured. Something she longed for since being abandoned by all the people who had said they cared about her previously.

(I’m sorry but I am not confident enough to do a girl sex scene, my apologies)

Their lips had locked and Lucy lost herself in the garden of Eden. That night right before she finally closed her eyes after hours of bliss Eden had asked her if she wanted to walk in her garden with her, and of course in post happiness she had said yes. That night Lucy and Eden had wandered in dream land in the garden contemplating the path of light and dark, one that which Lucy was not aware that she faced. Eden however was quick to point out that everyone walks a fragile line, and the last thing Lucy heard before she awoke the next morning was to not always fear the dark.

When Lucy’s eyes opened she was met by soft lights spilling through the covered windows and heard humming along with the sounds of cooking downstairs. Stretching her sore limbs Lucy was startled by a slithering scales covered body sliding along her bare skin. She had let out a very unlady like squeak before Eden came up to introduce her to Hades a young black mamba and her friend from the street Havani the Havanti snake. Hades and Lucy quickly bonded despite the rather startling first introduction.

After that first night Lucy had stayed with Eden for another week, learning more about the woman and the Boscan culture. There was still so much that Lucy did not know about her dear friend, she was starting to suspect that Eden was much older than she let on because there would be times when they sat over spiked tea and she shared wisdom of someone far older than she was. Sometimes even hinted at future things that could come to pass or easily describing things far in the past. Lucy did learn the Eden had been companions with Havani as long as she could remember, for Havani was her first memory and first friend. She did not have any family that she was aware of, in reality she awoke randomly as a teen in a very large very beautiful garden. She was versed in multiple magic forms all stemming from her unnatural connection to nature and magic. Eden could go from growing beautiful plants to speaking to wild animals. She could tell when a storm was coming and even fend it off or make it rain harder. Eden is a strong mage on a completely different caliber than anything Lucy had ever seen. Lucy even learned her golden throat choker was a magic limiter along with the different tattoos along her body. Yet it was humbling to see that Eden did not see herself as anything other than a normal Boscan who enjoyed and thrives in sharing pleasure, that and making clothes was another forte of hers.

It was Lucy’s last day in Bosco that Eden had done the magic reading, the morning before she was to leave. It was a simple thing to simply hold hands circling a special candle that Eden hand made and meditate until the wick burned out. In doing so Eden was reading Lucy’s magic in a way that Cobra could hear souls, or Bix could see them. It had something to do with their core and beliefs, along with their past and magic. It was complex and required a long of magic, in doing so it was almost as if Eden read a part of Lucy future based off of those few things. However Eden was very tight lipped about weather or not anything she saw would come true, she just had words of advice to share. One was that drowning herself in drugs and alcohol would not bring her spirit back, and another which was like a slap to the face was that what would her mom and Aquarius think of this behavior.

It was the brutal honest that she needed to hear, because no one else was going to say it to her especially with her star spirits locked in the spirit realm as of then. With Eden final blessing of a kiss to Lucy’s forehead and the parting words to not shy away from the storm for it could bring rebirth Lucy made her way back to Fiore. Feeling much more light hearted and full than she had in a really long time. Ever since that time Lucy has apologized to her spirits and included them in her every day life as much as they wanted to be there. She knew Fairy Tail might have left her behind but she would not do the same to her spirit family. After all they were everything she had left, other than Eden and later on Alexander.

Lucy knew a storm was brewing she could feel deep down in her bones every since she met Eden but that didn’t stop her, she was doing her absolute best as a journalist and continuing to push herself to learn and expand. Because as that storm approached she would walk fearlessly into it, ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Lalu, was once upon a time my OTP. Saw a increase in the ship support and decided to give it a shot. I’m dropping some names of the Pradesh fam, as of right now they are not going to be actively involved. However the future may be full of surprises. All rights for Fairy Tail characters to Hiro and Pradesh fam to DESNA. Eden and Alexander are my OC’s, please give them lots of love and encouragement because they need it.
> 
> This is not beta read before being publish, please excuse the minor grammatical and punctuational errors.
> 
> So this was not supposed to be a back story/ informational chapter on Eden... However for those of you who have read about her here is some more information. Great isn’t she?
> 
> And yes we will get to the Lalu, and no I’m am still not sure if the Pradesh fam will be in here however I wanted to be prepared and fully disclosed before hand.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think, comments, concerns, and compliments are all greatly appreciated. It makes me write chapters faster too ;)
> 
> Follow, fav and review. Lots of love! Write on!


End file.
